sporerevolutionfandomcom-20200214-history
Spore The Next Level²
Spore The Next Level² (AKA STNL², Spore The Next Level 2, and STNL 2) is an interactive series by williezk. It is the sequel to Spore The Next Level, and continues the adventures of the Titan's crew and the Kleekoonanonis. Plot Pilot See Spore The Next Level²: Stratagem. Mission I: The Battle For Chaunry After foiling the Gavalantari's plans, Jercy and the rest of the crew returned to Epindol to begin a new mission of exploration. They also picked up some new crewmembers: Xhoth Denes, a T'Ron; Kate Johnson, a cowardly Terran scientist; Leod Gabsti, an Ashokweer bounty hunter with a monomanical obsession for Twinkies; and Ashondo Ravia, a grumpy Nidix. Their first mission was to liberate Chaunry from the Corili Empire, which was easy due to the Corili's low technology. The Kleekoonanonis gained eternal admiration from the Neoruks and Thistils. Mission II: The Jercoth Crisis Almost immediately, a new threat arose: the Jercoth Empire, a species from a different galaxy. They completed intergalactic travel, and were intent on conquering Epindol and subjugating the Kleekoonanonis. Fortunately, relying on their old enemies, the Kleekooanonis summoned the Rois Empire to "glitch" the Jercoth out of existence. They gained two new crewmembers in the process: Reshurc Yelsew, a Rois emissary, and Mriota L'Leves, a young Kamian female who was found on the Garadread homeplanet. Mission III: Oscarians The crew was then sent out to complete a trade agreement with the advanced Oscarian Empire. They were forced to do a mission for them, which involved defending the planet Acergath from a Gavalantari attack. This was revealed to be a ruse by Section 13, the Kleekoonanoni secret police, to lure Jercy. They then participated in an all-out attack on the Paxo-controlled moon of T'Rikin. Mission IV: Arquans Lured to the planet Dexam by a mysterious signal, the crew made contact with the Arquan Empire, a race of nomadic Ferengi-like creatures; motivated by the allure of money and profit. The crew agreed to "buy" the planet Dynas-2, where several colonists had disappeared over the centuries. They made contact with the Rylasidians, a xenophobic non-corporeal species. Shadow and Zawnty were able to complete negotiations, and the Kleekoonanonis were allowed to settle there. Mission V: The Quantum Cannon Meanwhile, the Paxos had one last plan up their sleeves: construct a quantum cannon to destroy the universe. Learning of the plot, Jercy and his crew were sent off to hopefully impede its construction by destroying an outpost on Nakamura IV, the Paxo's only source of suldrinium, along with several other species. During the battle, the fleet engaged and destroyed a Paxoliniolionus warship, but the Titan suffered a failure and crashed on the planet's only moon, Cenne. Stranded Three crewmembers: Mriota, Reshurc, and Ashondo perished in the crash, and Zeela was badly wounded. Fortunately, an Entropy Pod named Izara Nguels offered to help the crew survive on the harsh, arid moon. Under her watch, the crew were able to build a house and gather some resources. However, a sandstorm forced them in. Inside their home, they discovered an immense cave system, and Leod volunteered to lead an expedition. He, Jercy, Zeela, and Izara discovered the native Isaacans, who lived on the surface until a changing climate forced them undergound. They revealed that Nakamura IV's intense magnetic field, which had prevented a distress signal from being sent, would weaken for a few days. After returning to the surface, Izara used a crashed Paxo ship to build a distress beacon. The signal caught the attention of Shadow II, their former crewmate, who offered to fix their ship. But before that could happen, General Crabs of the Rando'Moss'Iti told the crew to visit Triton... Mission VI: The Battle of the Paxus See Spore The Next Level²: Fall of the Paxus. Mission VII: Wenjahs After returning to Epindol victorious, Jercy picked out some new crewmembers to replace those who'd died, and got a new mission: Head for Siberion to see what the Ashokweers wanted. After getting his new crewmembers: Belati Adjo, a Makinoan colony; Larry Marston, a Toriin soldier suffering from post-traumatic stress disorder; and Otthis Trel, a Percy Jackson-loving Kraygan biologist; they discovered they were needed to assist the rebels of the Wenjah Empire in overthrowing their government and Big Father, their authoritarian ruler. Arrving on Saton-2, Jercy discovered that the Rando'Moss'Itis had created Big Father as an illusion and had rule the Wenjahs for centuries "because it was fun". They also noticed Izara, and put her on trial just for being an Entropy Pod, their sworn enemies. The Trial Izara's trial was held on Forium, the moon of Khothenniuweemycreezip. Inquisitor Jim presided over the trial, and appointed Jercy and Zeela as defense and prosecution, respectively. Izara and Jercy decided to tell Jim of their ordeal on Cenne. Impressed with the evidence, he decided to let Izara go, but needed to execute someone because their quota was unfufilled. Everybody chose Shadow and Zawnty, the former of whom stormed off in rage, the latter following her. After the incident, Jercy and Zeela decided to return to Siran Minor, Zeela's homeworld, to get married. Her second cousin, Mermaya Sireena (who happened to be Empress of the Siranians) performed the wedding. Later, Kidaana (neé Eldon) and Jaxonga Melmark, two of Jercy's old crewmembers, arrived late to the wedding, and decided to rejoin the crew. Mission VIII: The Jercoths Strike Back With Jercy and Zeela honeymooning on Epindol, Cannabeth Hase was chosen to command the vessel in Jercy's absence. Her mission was to answer a distress signal from the doomed planet Cailan. There, she discovered the last Jercoth settlement, and decided to evacuate them to the planet Raylandia before a Type Ia supernova occured and destroyed the planet. However, the Rando'Moss'Ities had already set up shop, but Cannabeth was able to convince them to leave. Meanwhile, Jercy and Zeela failed to send any word, despite vowing to do so. Worried for her best friend's safety, Cannabeth decided to begin searching for him... Mission IX: Incarceration Initially unbeknowst to the crew, Jercy had been captured by a species known as the Viongoes, and sent to Jailix-ξ, a former Garadread penal colony. When they did find out, the sought Holly Short, their old foe, for more information. In exchange for a laptop, she gave them the necessary information. Back on Jailix-ξ, Jercy befriended Gloria Hollix, a mutated Nolaxite girl. Together, they managed to bring down the phase cloak that was preventing anyone from finding them, allowing the Titan and a few extra Kleekoonanoni ships to launch an assault on the base. Gloria decided to join them on their journeys, and Jercy found out he'd be a dad. Mission X: Dawn of the Dweebles After leaving Jailix-ξ, Izara Nguels sensed a telepathic signal from a nearby devastated planet, and hijacked the ship. Upon arriving, Jercy discovered the planet was actually Dweeb, the Dweeble homeworld. His actions on Rantross almost 2 years earlier had indirectly led to their demise. They discovered the Dweebles had hidden in several alternate timelines, and Zeela used the power of LAHLIA to summon Max-Σ-821, a Dweeble hologram programmed to help any visitors search his kind. The crew began their search in Timeline ß-2-Lore, where the Siranians had lost to the Entropy Pods, only to rebel and create a galactic empire; and Zeela Vordav was their Empress. She told them the Dweebles were nowhere to be found, but another empire could help them. Seeking answers from The Grox (who were friendly in this timeline), they discovered the Dweebles were alive on Vultins, a rogue planet. Arriving at Vultins, they discovered the Migharaturuses, a species williezk nuked in the prime timeline, were plotting to steal the Dweeble's dimensional travel technology, and conquer the Multiverse. However, after a crewmember pointed out they were trite, cardboard villains without any motives, they all vanished in a puff of logic in every timeline. The Dweebles later settled on T'Rikin in the prime timeline, and Max joined the crew. Mission XI: LAHLIA Jercy was later kidnapped from the ship by Sluther Loan, and asked to infiltrate the enigmatic and fanatical Lasept Theocratic Imperium to discover their motives. When Jercy and Xhoth went to their home planet, they dsicovered that a Terran freighter had gone through a wormhole, and ended up crashing on the planet Lalia centuries in the past. The Lasepts adopted a book series the freighter was carrying, The Klaatu Diskos, as the Bible for their new empire. Xhoth and Jercy planned on what to do next to stop LAHLIA references from taking over everything and everyone. They eventually settled on destroying the planet, which unfortunately caught the attention of the Siranians. Disgusted at Jercy's actions, Empress Sireena broke off their alliance. Mission XII: Redemption Jercy and his crew decided to do a mission for the Siranians. Arrving at Siran Minor, they were offered three missions they could do, and then summoned Natas of the Mysterious Aliens to take care of Lasept survivors. He told them he could destroy the Lasept, but the crew would have to face a doom of Jercy's choosing. The crew decided to rescue the Kleekoonanoni's leader, Worge Gashington, from the Pernajahs; who were holding him for ransom and threatening to launch him into a black hole known as WR-9001. They teamed up with Olara C'Swal and her crew (as well as Holly Jenkins , a Terran mercenary), and launched an attack with the Thistils, Nicans, and Garadreads. Although they successfully killed Worge's guards, General Crabs showed up again, claiming to be POd at them for not asking the Rando'Moss'Itis to help. Worge was, unfortunately, launched into the black hole, and Natas made Jercy and his crew face their doom: FTL! Natas teleported Jercy to a planet where the crew was attacked by FTL's infamous Giant Alien Spiders , and most of the crew ended up dying. Fortunately, Natas decided to recruit two Engis , Racath and Audrey, to help Jercy go home and fill part of the void left by the onslaught. The Titan was also upgraded with a Zoltan Supershield in return. Mission XIII: Dangling Plotline After receiving a message from a human colony on Tau Ceti III, the Titan went to investigate. They discovered Tressha Vordav, Zeela's sister and The Empress from TIW, had crashed on the planet and was transmitting a quest for help. After coming to her aid, they discovered that Hatred had survived and had spend the time since the last TIW episode conquering the nearby Tau Ceti Prime. After getting Tressha onboard, the crew went to Tau Ceti Prime to question Hatred's motives. The did this successfully, but Hatred's brain overloaded and switched to good instead of vanishing from every timeline in a puff of logic like the Migharaturuses. Jercy decided to drop her off at Epindol to help General Lobert Ree. Mission XIV: NEVER DOUBT THE AMOEBA With Deuum De Amoeba conquering more and more of the galaxy, Jercy and co. went to the planet Phyressa, home of the mysterious mind-controlling Malaylis. They decided to attack the Nemletnegs to convince them to try and stop Deuum De Amoeba's conquest, but soon found the Nemletnegs had been brainwashed too, and had even allied with the brainwashed Terrans. Fleeing Yrtness Renigne ß, Jercy and his crew learned from Izara about a way to destroy Deuum De Amoeba without interfering with fungus3: an enormous machine built into the Galilean moon Callisto called the ReeSat-BahTin that was capable of altering timelines (and creating new ones!). They recruited Hazia Makomis, an Entropy Pod who was a follower of Izara, as she knew all about it. After arriving at Callisto with some Makinoans, Zoltans, and Engis, Jercy was able to use the ReeSat-Bahtin successfully, and the galaxy was saved. Unfortunately, it nevertheless PO'd fungus3... Mission XV: NOBODY EXPECTS THE FUNGUS3 INQUISITION!! Returning home to Epindol, Jercy discovered that the ReeSat-BahTin merely reset all affected planets and empires (including Epindol itself) to prior to Deuum De Amoeba's bid at universal conquest. With nothing to do, Jercy and Zeela headed off to Kurillia, the Avort homeworld, to clone a baby since the old-fashioned way didn't work. After learning about the true fate of the Experimenters, Lop'T made the mistake of summoning fungus3 by not expecting "some kind of Fungus3 Inquisition". To make them answer for their crime of ruining his plot, fungus3 had Jercy and Zeela tortured on Vashtar, but his methods of torture (a Nemletneg slave girl and four lights) failed to coerce them into confessing. Then, eme12 and williezk were summonded in similar ways; and an outmatched fungus3 left, but not before subjecting them to the worst punishment possible: FORCING THE NEMLETNEG SLAVEGIRL TO JOIN THE TITAN CREW!! Mission XVI: Wibbly-Wobbly, Timey-Wimey After the slavegirl (henceforth to be known as Bianca Levitas) joined the crew, Jercy and Zeela went back to Epindol to pick up the crewmembers they'd left behind, but soon were impacted by a shockwave that spared the ship, but somehow caused an altered history where Jercy was dead and replaced by a Roslian woman named Bruvia Ty, Nhan Soonien King, former leader of the Paxos, had turned good and joined the crew, and Isharos Lunar married Holly Jenkins and had a daughter named Josephine! Although Bruvia initially distrusted Jercy (mostly because she thought he'd stolen her ship), she nevertheless allowed them to join, provided they did a mission. After saving Princess Plytha from the Gavalantari, he crew headed to the Oscarian Archives, and discovered that history was altered when Eftie was killed before she could be captured by the Garadreads, preventing the Eftievirus from being made and Khrelan Galagat from being born. Without her to warn Jercy of the Gavalantarus Stratagem, the Gavalantari easily conquered their old territory. With the knowledge necessary to restore the timeline, Jercy enlisted the help of the Minerks to send them back in time to the year 2002. After boss-battling Holly Short and saying their goodbyes, Jercy, Bianca, and Zeela were captured by the Rando'Moss'Iti and Nemletnegs because Bianca had been forcibly altered; leading the Nemletnegs to declare war on the Kleekoonanonis. Fortunately, her alteration was undone. Mission XVII: Burying the Hatchet Immediately afterwards, the crew was sent to Yrtnes Renignee ß to do a mission for Empress Seduca to prevent an all-out war. They decided to find out the true fate of Oasium, the Mineraloid homeworld; which had been reported missing. Upon arrival, the crew discovered it had been part of a trap to prevent Isharos Lunar from defeating Deuum De Amoeba after the Mineraloids fell victim to his powers. They also helped their leader Shawne Cryz get into the City Hall (which had a door that was too small thanks to fungus3). Xhoth also decided to leave the crew on a search for the thought to be dead Leod Gabsti. Mission XVIII: When Core Spore Attacks Unfortunately, something drew the Titan off course after negotiations with the Nemletnegs and caused it to crash on the almost-barren planet Vessis, killing Cannabeth Hase in the process. They soon discovered General Zeerois, who'd developed advanced mental powers and insanity due to a dimensional rift the Centauri had accidentally created some 2000 years earlier. Zeerois mind-controlled Khrelan and had her teleport out a column located on Oasium the crew had found, allowing the rift to open. Immediately afterwards, a mysterious blue alien came through it, and she wasn't happy upon discovering she was in the Revolution Universe. Fortunately, she revealed that she was not one of fungus3's trite villains, and instead decided to return back home to her universe after explaining everything. Zeerois also was released from his mind control, and explained how he himself was manipulated into opening the rift. He decided to be dropped off at the nearest civilized planet so he could return home to Epindol. (In Badass, it is revealed he was soon kidnapped by Tesiot Industries.) After Isharos Lunar died due to williezk and eme12, the crew honored his last request and returned to Callisto to fight Queen Entropia. With the help of General Crabs and his soldiers, the crew were able to kill her once and for all. Impressed with their efforts, fungus3 gave Jercy a new crewmember named Brakon Caillers, a benevolent Paxo. Mission XIX: The Vruorns Attack After defeating Entropia, the crew recieved a distress signal from the Ardox colony on Yipxellus. The governor told them that an unknown alien ship had disabled a nearby satellite, and was en route to Yipxellus. They soon discovered it was the work of the small but agressive Vruorns, who viewed the planet as sacred ground and issued an ultimatum: Evacuate the colony in 12 hours or watch as they destroyed it themselves. Ultimately, Jercy decided to negotiate with the Vruorns, and agreed to do a mission for them. But because their leader had no ideas for a mission, General Crabs stepped in and wanted Jercy to help defend the Rando'Moss'Iti base in the Dimension of Soup against the Snowmen. Jercy accepted, and turned the tide in the Rando'Moss'Iti-Snowman War. Mission XX: A Hated Wedding Soon afterwards, the Titan received a distress call from Epindol, and was forced to race back to the planet. They discovered Worge had instituted a planet-wide alert after discovering General Ree and Hatred were engaged. Khrelan, being one of Hatred's only friends, offered to have the wedding on her homeworld, Oscaris-7. They decided to go with their idea (mostly because Jercy wanted to find out more about Khrelan) and were married by Jercy, but soon afterwards Ree received a distress signal from the Gavalantari... Mission XXI: Bloodlust See Spore The Next Level²: Bloodlust. Mission XXII: Return to Makino After Jercy was rescued from his ordeal, he received a call from a research station on the planet Dubria. There, they discovered another Makinoan ship had crashed and was found by the researchers. The Makinoan colony, named "Shrianda" by the researchers, said "she" had fled her homeworld after another attack, but refused to say what'd transpired. The crew decided to head off to Makino themselves to find out the problem, and they discovered someone had converted a few into his disciples. Investigating, they found that eme12 (disguised as General Quiny Mestan IV of the Garadreads) had gotten bored and perpetrated the crime. They made him leave and Makino was anticlimactically saved. Mission XXIII: A Mysterious Attack Soon afterwards, the crew was called back to Epindol to investigate an unknown attack during a battle for a Kleekoonanoni outpost. The crew soon learned the unknown fleet consisted of Entropy Pods and an unknown species. Due to the nature of the crisis, General Crabs insisted the Rando'Moss'Itis be allowed to help in the battle. It was eventually discovered that the Entropy Pods, led by old crewmate Izara Ngeuls, had forged an alliance with the extragalactic Bizorians, who were invading due to a cataclysmic disaster in their home galaxy, NGC 492. Fortunately, Izara was willing to negotiate on the Bizorian "homeworld" of Kharis, and the crew accepted. Izara reevaled she wanted a way to help the Bizorians out of a recession created by the disaster. Jercy decided to let the Nicans, who'd been struck by a robot uprising earlier in the month, colonize the planet. Unfortunately, a diplomatic incident erupted when Jercy discovered the colony's leaders happened to be the parents of Horoka Rhicincy, the most shunned and despised being in the galaxy. Unfortunately, Hatred Ree interrupted them after they were done talking and informed them of an attack on Siberion. Mission XXIV: The Battle of Siberion Upon arrival at Siberion, Jercy discovered the Ashokweer's sworn enemies, the Sagiyandes, had made plans to invade the planet. Fortunately, a small platoon of Thistils and Neoruks showed up to battle the threat. But after the battle, General Alobis of the Sagiyandes appeared and shot Rachan and Audrey the Engis dead for no apparent reason. He was soon defeated in the easiest boss battle ever, and Jercy was told of an upcoming assault on the Sagiyande's new homeworld, Oraydee. Holly also left temporarily to get some help from her days as a mercenary. Her friends, Dovae Ermon (a Green Xarvolgian male) and Aromaga Casidi (a Roslian female) soon arrived on Oraydee with Jercy, but Holly was nowhere to be seen. Regardless, Jercy pressed on, and with the Terrans, Garadreads, and Vruorns, he was able to eliminate the Sagiyandes on the planet. Unfortunately, several T'Rons came out of nowhere and launched an ambush on the unwitting soldiers... Sometime later, Jercy woke up on the planet Jorgis, and discovered that during the ambush, Zeela and Tressha had been kidnapped by the T'Rons. Fortunately, they were willing to give the Siranian sisters back, if Jercy and crew either gave them $2,000,000 or a chart of Kleekoonanoni fleet movements in the Toorg sector. Jercy later decided to have Herbert summon a few of his fellow Rando'Moss'Itis, and was able to convince the T'Rons to conduct the exchange for Zeela and Tressha on Pluto. It was then that the Rando'Moss'Itis attacked, and in the chaos, the Siranians escaped with Jercy. Mission XXV: Opposites Attract Investigating reports of a battle near the moon Guya, Jercy stumbled across a wrecked Nemletneg ship that was later determined to be from the Reflectiverse, a parallel universe where the Nemletnegs trumphed over the tyrannical Kleekoonanonis. Jercy also discovered his alternate-universe counterpart, who'd been freed from eternal obedience and servitude courtesy of Herbert, and his half-Nemletneg daughter Macuda. Realizing they both had a common enemy in the Nemletnegs, the two Jercys teamed up and made plans to destroy the Nemletneg Federation once and for all. Upon arriving at Epindol in the Reflectiverse, Jercy had Khrelan impersonate Zadra Seduca in an attempt to get the Nemletnegs to disband most of their army in preparation for the attack. Fortunately, they were successful, and took Zadra with them. Meanwhile, Reflectiverse Jercy (henceforth to be known as Jercy-2) took the rest of the crew to Tau Ceti III to negotiate with the Terrans and Siranians, hopefully getting them to join him in defeating the Nemletnegs. They were easily able to be convinced into joining the Jercys, and made plans to weaken the Federation by attacking members and convincing the victims to ally themselves with Jercy's armada. They soon decided their first targets would be the pacifistic Garadreads, who easily surrendered and decided to help the Jercys following an encounter with Tesiot's mom. A week after the first attack, Jercy's army had weakened the Federation to oblivion with their strategy, and attacked Epindol, liberating it from Nemletneg rule. Jercy also had Herbert randomize Seduca, and Jercy-2 contemplated keeping her as his jester. Finally, Jercy's army reached the Nemletneg homeworld, Yrtness Renignee ß. Wasting no time, the soldiers soon overwhlemed the Nemletnegs, and the two Jercys one again got to kill all Nemletnegs in sight. Soon afterwards, the planet was theirs, but only after narrowly avoiding a boss battle with General Estruas. Following this victory, Jercy-2 proclaimed Jercy would have to stay behind and help him make his new empire after they blew up Yrtness Renignee ß (after everyone on their side got off it, of course). Mission XXVI: Reconstruction After the fall of the Nemletneg Federation, the Titan crew and their friends returned to Epindol, as Jercy-2 laid out the constitution for his new empire. After getting nowhere, Tesiot used his mom's advice and had everyone take it one step at a time, improving everything. After drafting up ideas, Jercy-2 decided to clone the Kleekoonanoni race (who were all dead in the Reflectiverse thanks to the Nemletnegs) and Macuda decided to join the Titan's crew. Afterwards, they went to Oscaris-4 and made it past the deadly robots patrolling the surface (who were later nullified thanks to the Liar Paradox) and successfully remade the Kleekoonanonis with a sample of DNA. Shortly thereafter, Jercy and his crew attended Jercy-2's speech; marking the beginning of the new Jercinian Empire. He honored their battles with a statue of Jercy (that was a reused creation from earlier) and the crew found an interdimensional anomaly leading to the SR universe. Mission XXVII: The Occupation of Modia Upon returning to the SR universe and picking up Bianca, they were sent off to Modia, home of the Arivanuls, to hopefully prevent the T'Rons from capturing the planet and subjugating the inhabitants. Unfortunately, soon after they arrived, the T'Rons disabled the Arivanuls' defenses and conquered the planet. Not only that, but Hulluc Ejam himself arrested Jercy and the crew for sabotaging the T'Ron Mammoth. He also allowed his wife Katia to govern the planet. In no time at all, Remawan, the Arivanul leader, helped Jercy and his crew escape from their cell thanks to his ability to spew corrosive liquid from his fingers. They were soon found by guards, who conveniently let them go because they decided Hulluc was "awesome". Upon seeing the other slaves near in the compound, Jercy enlisted their help and began plotting a way to depose of the T'Rons. Taking advantage of the shooting-down of a Terran freighter, Jercy and his crew armed the slaves and fought off the T'Rons sent to stop them. They overwhelmed the opposition and made their way to the Arivanul capital and threatened to have Herbert randomize Katia, who (not wanting to be a slave to randomness) left the planet. Remawan resumed his post as leader, and praised Jercy and his crew as heroes; even giving them their own holiday. Mission XXVIII: Return to Tamaran Soon after Modia was freed, the Titan returned to Tau Ceti III and picked up Holly Jenkins, who'd recently given birth to a child. After she was back in board, the crew headed to the lost world of Tamaran, home of the Willosaurs. An archaeological team headed by Jindiana Ones was on the planet and already studying the ruins of their capital. Holly, meanwhile, started having flashbacks before revealing Tamaran was the place where her arm and eye had been lost nearly two years ago. Meanwhile, Jindiana made the crew do an errand of his choice, which turned out to be investigating the ruins of the city. Jercy's efforts were fruitless until Herbert found some muffins laying around (which Jindiana had strictly told them not to eat). To prove to Herbert the muffins were bad, Jercy nibbled on one, inexplicably summoning a horde of partying Willosaurs, who offered the opportunity to tell the crew how their race had survived. Visiting the "Dark Side of the Universe" (a dimension of literal darkness, not evil), the king of the Willosaurs explained that his race fled to the dimension 800 years ago (from a linear perspective) to escape an old race who were vengeful after the destruction of their homeworld. Soon afterwards, a noticeably pregnant Hatred Ree called the Titan crew, and instructed them to help defend the planet Oxllzkilvviniwilosx. Mission XXIX: In the Moon's Pale Light Arriving on Oxllzkilvviniwilosx, Jercy discovered the Eldirari had left the planet in ruins and killed all the colonists, including Jercy's brother Tyson and his adopted Arcupi children. In response, Lobert Ree and Sluther Loan sent Jercy on a mission to bring an advanced cybernetic race dubbed the "Falsum Corpora" into the war by any means necessary, whether or not they were ethical. After some time, it was decided to send Aromaga to the planet to assassinate a high-ranking official in the hopes of Sluther making them believe she was hired by the T'Rons to kill him. She did so, and barely got off the planet with her life. Mission XXX: The Magnificent Rando'Moss'Iti While the so-called Spore Server Maintenance OF DOOM raged on, Jercy and his crew retreated to an unspecified planet where he began breeding an army of genetically-engineered terrors to conquer the Nemlentnegs. After his plot was discovered by Section 13 (conveniently after the maintenace), he decided to go to Asir for shore leave. There, he met up with the even-more-pregnant Hatred, whose desire to have nothing bad happen when a random Wasaba randomly appeared on the beach, bearing an ominous message: General Crabs of the Rando'Moss'Itis was captured by the T'Ron and their Eldirari allies. Herbert proudly stepped forward, and gave a lofty speech that was seemingly ripped from Civilization V. While it was seemingly a ramble about ideology, in reality Herbert exclaimed that he wanted to be the one to lead a covert rescue mission to free Crabs. Of course, he'd need some help first... Enlisting the help of Holly Jenkins, Herbert met up with three elite Rando'Moss'Iti warriors: Orifice, Consumer of Pudding, an all-around badass; Lady Sassafras, a master (mistress?) of disguises; and Whizzard Kid, a child prodigy. Just as they needed to know where to go, a dead Rando'Moss'Iti soldier with a rather large Post-it note attached to his bum was teleported onto the beach, containing the coordinates they were holding Crabs ransom at: the harsh desert world Infel-3. Arriving on Infel-3, Holly discovered the "mercenaries" Herbert hired were in fact Ishtons Oscov and Dave, stars of the reality TV show "Ishtons Oscov, Master of the Universe". Choosing to ignore this, Herbert led the team to the pirate hideout Crabs was being kept captive in, and came face-to-face with the speciesist Commandant Kever. Disgusted by her, Herbert and the Rando'Moss'Itis left and plotted ways to get rid of her, eventually settling on the idea of using Big Ape to kill Kever and her soldiers. The plan was successful, and much to Holly's joy, they all could leave. Mission XXXI: Enemy Within Recieving a distress signal from the backwater planet New Deadwood, Holly, Bianca, and Herbert went down to see what the problem was. The sherrif revealed that a convoy had been shot down by an unknown party and ordered them to investigate. Approaching the coordinates of the convoy's crash-landing, they found a base of Zoolohonian and Octo Beards who were apparently rebelling. Herbert summoned the Mantis Shrimp for help, and they fought the rebels and won. Holly hacked the turret and made it self-destruct, and later found a young Zoolohonian rebel that they quickly captured. Once Jercy was notified, he conducted an interrogation of the Zoolohonian, whose name was actually Skolos Abres. After Skolos refused to talk, Herbert decided to randomize him to make him more willing to spill the beans. And that's exactly what he did; revealing to Jercy that he was part of the Death Cabal, a rebellion meant to increase the rights of the overlooked Zoolohonians and Octo Beards on Epindol. More significantly, he said the Cabal's main base was located in the dangerous Typhonus Nebula, on a planet that had formed after the Dread Star's destruction at Jercy's hands some two years earlier (it was also revealed the Garadreads considered the planet a holy site). Armed with this knowledge, Jercy quickly began making plans to assault the rebel base and quell the uprising for good. Using an experimental "warp tunnel" created by reversing the polarity of the Zoltan Shield, Khrelan helped the the Titan successfully brought the allied fleets to Typhonus Core, the aforementioned location of the Death Cabal base; but the Titan crashed on the surface. After the commanding generals of the Dweebles, Clark and Stanley, stupidly swam in some lava, General Isadie Tesiot of the Garadreads led the march against the main Death Cabal base. It was only defended by a group of soldiers, since the Cabal didn't think anyone could actually get to the base. Once the rebels were dispatched, Skolos told Jercy that a dish on the base was used to relay commands to the Cabal; destroying the dish's power supply would leave the Death Cabal unorganized and scattered. Once the geothermal reactor powering the dish was destroyed, Jercy offered Skolos a position on his ship, and the Zoolohonian happily obliged. Khrelan made some calculations about fixing the ship, but accidentally divided by zero. Unfortunately, since she did it on Tuesday, July 22, 2092; a portal to an alternate dimension randomly opened. The beings that poured out were the Randomoosites, counterparts of the Rando'Moss'Itis from a dimension linked by the black hole WR-9001. They demanded the crew be taken to their dimension so Khrelan could be prosecuted for her crime. Mission XXXII: When Canada Attacks The Titan was swifty taken to the Randomoosite homeworld of Moog, where Jercy met with the Randomoosite leader Spoon. After being convinced to see if a technicality could stop Khrelan from being summarily executed, he soon got distracted by "a rift with the form of a maple leaf and the color of maple syrup". Initially unbeknownst to Jercy, this was in fact the prelude of an invasion from the Canadian Dimension. Generalissimo Justin Bieber demanded that the Randomoosite surrender to the Canadians' overwhelming forces before self-destructing and making many people happy. Spoon decided that if the Titan crew successfully helped fend off the Canadian Invasion, then Khrelan would be set free. Once again, with the fate of an entire dimension in the balace, Jercy and crew began making plans. They decided to go to Vancouver (the Canadian equivalent of Hollywood) to film a movie called "Quebec Conquest", about a group of aliens that attacked the province of Quebec. Unfortunately, trouble ensued once it was discovered that the movie was directed by none other than Michael Bay, who was infamous for utilizing as many explosions as possible. Ordinarily, the advent of CGI would've made things nonlethal, but naturally Michael Bay wanted real explosions. So, of course, the entire studio blew up, and everyone was caught in the explosion with lethal results. Mission XXXIII: Quinquennial See Spore The Next Level: Quinquennial. Mission XXXIV: Attack of the Klonas The Retcon Drive "installed" by the Rando'Moss'Itis at the end of Quinquennial failed miserably: the Titan was sent over 150 light-years away from Epindol and crashed on an uncharted planet. Thankfully, the only casualties were the Holly Short clones. Knowing they'd be trapped until help could arrive, Jercy scouted out the perimeter and stumbled upon a curious race of creatures called Klonas. While seemingly ordinary tribal beings, the Klonas could transform themselves by killing certain creatures native to their planet. Jercy wondered if that ability could be exploited to hasten the crew's departure from the planet, and made other preparations for survival. By next morning, after everyone slept in a hut in the Klona village, Khrelan had figured out what to do in order to leave. The crew would begin by having the Klonas transform into a form that could repair the Titan, ''their distress beacon would be amplified by a modified survey probe, and they would explore a "haunted castle" overlooking the valley. While repairs would commence, Khrelan and she would fish for food. Jercy woke up and read the note, and got started by making Herbert teleport some native Glears to the Klona village. As planned, the Klonas transformed into a form that could work with machines and spaceships and even walked off to the ''Titan's wreck to begin repairs. With everything else completed, Jercy gathered Khrelan and Belati and everyone headed off to the castle. Inside, they were confronted by the Dark Lord: a being that looked like a Klona but wasn't (much how Zeela and Tressha look like mermaids but aren't) and claimed to rule over the Klona homeworld. Angered by the presence of the crew, he challenged them to a boss battle. The Dark Lord teleported the crew off to his personal arena, where he revealed his true form and his name to be Hate. However, since a character of a similar name already existed and they had to fight a boss battle, the crew decided to take him down. Fighting off waves of repurposed drones from a Nemletneg ship that'd crash-landed earlier,, the crew successfully took Hate down and was able to loot his remains. They found a health upgrade for Jercy in the wreckage, but more significantly discovered his drones were powered by cold fusion reactors that could be used to aid in repairing the Titan. A week after the battle, the Klonas finally repaired the Titan and it seemed like the crew could go. Unfortunately, she ship had also lost all its fuel reserves in the crash, meaning FTL travel was impossible until more fuel could be located. Fortunately, it was then that help came in response to the distress signal, but the aliens who came were nothing like the crew expected. They were small fluffy creatures calling themselves the Blippians, and they decided to give the crew a puzzle before they could refuel the ship. Unfortunately, the Blippians gave no instructions on how to solve the puzzle nor did they explain the puzzle in English, making the process much more difficult and infuriating. In the meantime, two Klonas named Kololo and Kalala arrived and asked to join the crew. Even without any idea of what to do, Jercy tried his best to solve the puzzle. He thankfully was able to get a grade of "ACCEPTABLE", which meant the Blippians would refuel the Titan, give them star charts of the area, and even allow the crew to visit the Blippian homeworld of Berone. Since the ship could only hold together for one jump and Epindol was just out of range to be reached in a single jump, Jercy took them up on the offer and prepared to leave, taking the two new Klona crewmembers along. ERROR 8472: DATA UNAVAILABLE. PLEASE TRY AGAIN LATER Trivia *This series adds on to other series in the SR Universe. Most notably Chaunry was visited for the very first time and Eftie's species, the Oscarians, were introduced. **It also resolves dangling plotlines from other series. For example, the fate of the Dweebles is revealed, which had been left unresolved from STNL. TIW's dangling plotlines are also resolved. *STNL² is williezk's sixth interactive series, and his first sequel series. *STNL² has had two main antagonists so far, unlike STNL which had one. Category:Spore The Next Level Category:Series Category:Spore The Next Level²